


A Horribly Good Time

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: You's been crushing on Yoshiko for about a month now, but hasn't had an opportunity to tell her. A weekend of horror movies at Yoshiko's place might be the perfect time... if she wasn't terrified of horror movies. What's the worst that could happen, though?





	A Horribly Good Time

You stood outside the Tsushima's door, wondering just what in the world she was doing there. Not because she didn't want to hang out with Yoshiko. On the contrary, that was the only reason she was there in the first place. She'd had a bit of a crush on Yoshiko for about a month now, but there hadn't been many opportunities to spend one on one time with her. They were in the same idol group, but that was with everyone else in the group around them. Though they had subunits within the group, the two of them were separated in that regard, and they weren't in the same grade either. The only sort of quality time she had with her was on the occasional bus ride, but there had never been a good time to try and confess anything to her. Not with all the other people around them.

A chance made itself available yesterday. After practice, she heard Yoshiko asking Riko if she wanted to come over tomorrow - which was now - and participate in a horror movie marathon. It was supposedly a good way to lead her favorite little demon down into the abyss of hell or something like that. She couldn't remember what exactly she had said. What she did remember was feeling a spark of jealousy. It wasn't that she was mad at either girl, but she wished that _she_ was Yoshiko's favorite little demon. She didn't even think she was considered one at all, which was a strange thing to get upset about. That didn't stop her from being upset, though.

However, Riko declined the 'generous' offer. She didn't like horror movies, and didn't really feel like getting scared that weekend. That left an opening that You was more than happy to throw herself into. After practice, she sidled up to Yoshiko and admitted that she'd heard the conversation between her and Riko. It sucked that Riko couldn't join her for a movie marathon, but she was free that weekend. Perhaps, if Yoshiko wanted, the two of them could watch some movies. Together.

That ended up being a success! Yoshiko actually seemed surprised that someone would volunteer to come over, but she recovered quickly with her usual demonic lingo. Knowing that she would finally get some quality time with the girl she was crushing on made her feel both excited and nervous. Now that she was standing in front of her door, sleepover items in a backpack and a sleeping bag under her arm, she was still feeling the same way. The nervousness was now winning against the excitement, though. Truth be told... she didn't really like horror movies either. In fact, they scared her quite a bit. If it was the only way to see Yoshiko, though...

She knocked on the door and waited, hoping that she didn't look too nervous. If Yoshiko noticed, she'd ask what was going on, and she didn't want to admit the truth. Honestly, she'd sit through a hundred of the most terrifying movies known to man if it meant she got to spend time with her crush. It was worth it... probably. No, she was sure it was. Her legs weren't shaking, honest.

"Hey! Welcome to the land of demons, where all the denizens of hell that I have summoned dwell." She stepped back to let You inside. "Also known as my mom's place. Where I must reside for the moment while shackled to this world via my mortal coil. Come in and make yourself at home, my little demon." That was all... something. She only followed part of it, but she smiled at being called a little demon. It was a bit embarrassing, but it was Yoshiko's thing, and she was happy to be allowed to join in.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I-" She bit down on her lip, having almost said 'I'm sorry Riko couldn't come.' If she mentioned the redhead, then it might sadden Yoshiko and put a damper on the whole night. Plus, selfishly, she wanted Yoshiko's attention on her, not Riko. "I brought my sleeping bag, just in case." She pivoted lamely, holding up the sleeping bag for emphasis. "In case you didn't have one, I mean. I just... uh, brought it just in case." This was the actual horror movie, wasn't it?

"Well, I do have an extra sleeping bag handy... but good thinking. One never knows what they might encounter in these accursed lands, so proper planning is very... proper." She led You into the living room, allowing her to look around at the house that the Tsushimas lived in. It wasn't exactly spacious, but they still had room to maneuver. Despite the claims of this being 'accursed lands', there weren't any touches of demonic presence that she could see. In fact, all the pictures she was able to see of Yoshiko had her actually looking like a regular ol' human. Who'da thunk it?

"Nice place you got here." She wondered if she'd be able to make copies of the cutest pictures she could see, but knew a request like that would be too awkward to ask about. Instead, she did her best to commit it to memory as she sat on the couch. She set her backpack and sleeping bag down before taking a look at the television. It was a bit smaller than she expected, and there weren't any of the gaming paraphernalia she had assumed would be there. Then again, it probably was all up in Yoshiko's room. It wouldn't get in the way up there.

"Thank you. It could use more of a personal touch, but... I haven't gotten around to it." What remained unspoken was the actual truth: that her mom hadn't let her put up all the satanic symbols she had. You giggled at the thought, hiding it behind her hand before Yoshiko noticed. "Okay! The sun's going down, which means the witching hour is upon us!" Putting a DVD into the player, she jumped onto the couch next to You with the remote in her hand. "Are you ready to be scared out of your wits?"

"Sure am." You pumped her fist, but without much enthusiasm. She swallowed nervously, looking at the dark TV. It seemed like it was off, but then the black gave way to the movie, and she knew she was in for a ride. How much of a ride, she couldn't be sure. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she was so scared of watching movies like this. Her mom had once said she'd seen a scary movie on TV by accident and ran out of the room crying, but she didn't remember that event taking place. She really hoped her mom was just kidding about that, because it sounded really embarrassing.

As much as she tried to keep herself looking courageous, or at least impassive, she only lasted about twenty minutes before getting hit with a jumpscare. She jumped in her seat, eyes wide as she looked at Yoshiko. At least it didn't seem that she had noticed what had happened. She was focused on the movie, a smile on her face. You had no idea how she could look so calm when the tense horror was making her want to hide underneath the couch cushions. At the same time, seeing her smile so easily like that... it was really cute. Then she laughed hysterically at someone getting their guts spilled out on screen, and it was still kinda cute, but also kinda concerning.

Though she kept getting spooked by the jumpscares, she felt that she hadn't completely embarrassed herself when all was said and done. Unfortunately, that was merely the first movie. To make it worse, Yoshiko had kept all the lights off to make their night even scarier. Partway through the first movie, the sun had gone down completely, leaving the two of them in almost-complete darkness. Only the television gave them any light, and it was starting to get to You. She kept looking at Yoshiko, as if seeing she was still there would help keep her calm. It would be okay, though. Just a few more movies, right? She could get through those. No problem...

As it turned out, the second movie was even scarier than the first. She wished that she had grabbed Yoshiko before she could get up and change the discs. Maybe they could've just spent some quiet time together on the couch... with only the light from the TV in the very dark room. Actually, that seemed pretty scary too. She'd never been afraid of the dark before, but she really didn't like it being so dark right now. Her posture was now very stiff, her eyes darting around the room and ears open for any suspicious sounds over the movie.

The natural sounds of the house were setting her on edge. Unfortunately, this had finally garnered the attention of Yoshiko. "Are you okay, You? You're being really fidgety." What was the point of being in the dark if it didn't hide her fearful tendencies?

"Yup, perfectly fine!" That was a lie, and the higher pitch in her voice didn't sound convincing at all. She couldn't tell what Yoshiko was thinking from her facial expression, which was odd. The girl was usually pretty obvious when it came to that. To try and bring things back to normal, she put her focus back on the movie. That really wasn't what she wanted to do, but she hoped that by doing it, she would allay Yoshiko's worries or suspicions.

Things did quiet down after that, except for the sounds coming from the movie. It was really spooky, and You was definitely freaking out. She kept looking over at Yoshiko, as if expecting to catch her being scared at something in this movie, but each time she would remain unmoved. This girl had ice water in her veins apparently. The 'fallen angel' thing was obviously some kinda shtick, but when it came to things of a spooky nature, that stuff was no joke.

What set the current movie they were watching apart from the previous one was that it wasn't overly reliant on jump scares. Instead, it created a very tense atmosphere that had had You on edge for awhile now. She'd been getting through it for nearly an hour, but in the dim light of the TV she could see her hands shaking. It was going to be okay, though. She was getting to spend time with Yoshiko, which is what she had wanted all along. Besides, the movie wasn't real. Nothing about it was real.

There was a creaking sound coming from the kitchen, and she was starting to question her previous thought. "What was that?" She lifted her legs up onto the couch, hugging them to her chest and staring at Yoshiko fearfully.

"Huh? What was what?" Yoshiko didn't even look at her, missing that scared expression on her face. She was still really engrossed in the movie, and wasn't even attuned to the sounds around them. You wished that she could do that too, but she just didn't have that selective hearing. She could still hear the creaking, and it sounded uncomfortably close. Looking over towards the kitchen, she swore that she could see the shadows of something. She wasn't sure what, but it looked intimidating.

"That sound. It-" There were a booming sound outside, and then the TV shut off. The entire house was now cast in darkness, and You wasn't proud to admit that she screamed. Worse than that, she screamed and jumped right on Yoshiko, making them both fall over on the couch. She wanted to apologize, but her fear had taken over her body, leaving her only able to clutch onto Yoshiko's body for dear life.

"Woah, hey! You!" Yoshiko was stuck, unable to squirm her way out from under her stronger upperclassman. "The power must've gone out. It's no big deal or anything. Though it sucks that we couldn't finish the movie." Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the dark blob that was still lying on top of her. "You're not afraid of the dark or something, are you?"

"No! No, I'm not afraid of the dark." You finally pulled herself off of Yoshiko, but she made sure to keep sitting right next to her. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark. Having the power go off in such an atmosphere had just tipped her over the proverbial edge. Come on, it was spooky! "So, uh... What are we going to do now?"

"I'm sure the power's gonna come back on soon, but until then, we might as well go to my room." Pulling out her phone, Yoshiko put on the flashlight, shining a light in the dark room. "C'mon, let's head upstairs. Don't forget your stuff." Nodding shakily, You stood up and followed the light that Yoshiko's phone was casting. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then put her sleeping bag under her arm and headed for the stairs. While that strange sound from the kitchen had disappeared with the loss of power, another weird creaking sound came to replace it. It made her jump again, and without thinking she grabbed Yoshiko's hand. "It's just the house settling or whatever..." Yoshiko muttered, but she didn't push You's hand away.

They went up the stairs together, holding hands the entire way. Maybe it was embarrassing for Yoshiko, but it sure felt nice to You. For a moment, she even forgot why she was so scared in the first place. Yoshiko's hand felt really nice: pretty warm too. Probably all that demon blood or whatnot. She certainly wasn't complaining.

The handholding ceased when they reached the top of the stairs, and as Yoshiko led them to her bedroom, You started to feel a lot more embarrassed. She was still on edge from the movie and all the strange sounds she'd been hearing, but that logical part of her brain had finally decided to make a return. Those sounds had just been normal things within the house, amplified by her fear from the movie's creepy atmosphere. The power going off was just a coincidence, and logically she knew that. At the same time, though... it was scary, okay? It wasn't her fault horror movies freaked her out! Though it was kinda her fault for agreeing to watch them all night. Gods, she was going to have nightmares...

"So what's the deal, You?" Yoshiko sat down on the bed, laying her phone on her lap. The light was pointing at the ceiling now, revealing the younger girl in a bright glow. "You were freaking out down there. Are you sure you're not afraid of the dark?" She tapped her chin in thought. "I just never thought you'd have any fears or whatever. You always act so strong and brave, like you're fearless."

"Still not afraid of the dark. But..." She sighed and went to sit next to Yoshiko, unable to face her. "I'm just not really good with scary movies. I'm not scared of them, really..." She was honestly scared of them, but it felt better to pretend she wasn't. The obvious white lie made her feel a bit better. "It's just that they freak me out. They make me jumpy and give me nightmares." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, feeling like she'd just spilled a big secret to her crush. Not that her not liking scary movies was a huge, game-changing secret or anything. It was just that only her family and Chika knew about it.

"Wait... If you don't like horror movies, then why did you ask to come over and watch them with me?"

"Because, uh... Because I..." She had been really hoping to not be asked this question. The easy answer would be to say that she felt bad, because Riko had turned her down and she didn't want Yoshiko to have to spend the weekend alone. That might make her mad, though: it definitely sounded like pity. Would she feel any better about the truth, though? "Because I... kind of like you?"

"What?" Yoshiko's eyes widened, her jaw dropping at what she had heard. She couldn't have heard what she thought she'd heard, though. There was no way that You had said that. It certainly sounded like she did, though... "You... like me?"

"Well..." She'd already pulled the lid off that particular secret, which actually was a big one. It wasn't going to be easy to play that one off. "Yes, I do. I have a crush on you, but I haven't been able to admit it to you because I was nervous, and we never got any one on one time either. When I heard Riko wasn't going to come watch these movies with you, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity for us to spend time together." She smiled sheepishly. "I was just really hoping the movies you chose wouldn't freak me out too much."

"So you came over to watch movies that you knew would scare you just to spend time with me? That's... That's really nice of you, actually..." If You didn't know any better, it looked like Yoshiko was actually blushing. She stumbled over her words as she tried to get back to a normal, confident state. "I-I mean, of course! Who wouldn't want to spend time with a fallen angel such as myself? It's only the best time any mortal could hope to have!" She dropped the facade for a moment, though, smiling slightly at You. "Thanks, though. For coming over. Sorry the movies scared you."

"It's cool. I mean, the movie's didn't scare me _that_ much." The sound of booming thunder outside made her jump, squealing as she clung onto Yoshiko. "Ahaha... Okay, so maybe it scared me a bit more than that." They both laughed at that as she put herself out of Yoshiko's personal space. She was finally able to to look at Yoshiko again, which allowed her to see the serious expression on her face. "Yoshiko? Are you okay?"

"First off, it's Yohane. Second off... Did you really mean it when you said you like me?" Oh right, she _had_ said that. For a second she had forgotten that had happened. A blissful but short period of time. Now she had Yoshiko looking at her and waiting for an answer. The embarrassment was coming back pretty strongly.

"Yeah. I... I've been crushing on you for a few weeks now. That's not weird, is it?" She folded her hands in her lap, staring down at them nervously. It felt like there was a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. She was afraid of what Yoshiko would say. Would she need to be let down easily? Maybe she was just waiting for the right person to ask her out. Someone like Riko...

"You're asking _me_ if something's weird?" Yoshiko chuckled, then coughed into her fist. "I mean... No. It's not weird at all. In fact, it's great! I could always use a little demon of your caliber by my side." She tried to act like her usual confident, demonic self, but there was a notable blush on her face. The flashlight on her phone revealed the truth. "But, do you think you can handle going out with a fallen angel? It's not an easy task, you know."

"I think I'm ready for the task." She gently picked up Yoshiko's phone, seeing her questioning glance as she set it down on the bed. Then she full body tackled Yoshiko, laughing as she shouted in surprise. Hugging her as best she could, You couldn't stop herself from smiling from ear to ear. "If you're okay with going out with someone who's scared of horror movies."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Yoshiko puffed her chest out proudly, or at least as much as she could with You still on top of her. "Now that you're officially my little demon, I'll help you get over your fear of horror movies. You'll just have to come over to my house every weekend to watch more of them with me! We'll start with some less-scary classics, and then we'll start moving up from there. It'll be great!"

"Ahaha, totally..." She probably should've seen that coming. There were going to be a lot more nightmares awaiting her in the near future, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, through all of Yoshiko's fallen angel speak, it sounded like they were actually going out. She had found her chance to tell Yoshiko how she felt, and it didn't end in abject failure. That made her spirits soar. This day had ended up becoming one of the best days of her life.

"Look! The power's back on!" Yoshiko was pointing at her alarm clock, which had been off due to the power surge. The time was back on now, though it had been reset back to 00:00. "You know what that means, right?" She shook her head, not exactly sure where Yoshiko was going with this. "It means your training starts now!" Yoshiko wriggled herself out from under You and hopped off the bed, standing there with a triumphant look on her face. "Let's start you off with some classic horror tonight. How does that sound?"

"Ahahaha, have mercy..."


End file.
